


half a heart (without you)

by hungear



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, My First AO3 Post, Peace, Please Don't Hate Me, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Mark Tuan, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: jinyoung is happy to see his husband, jaebeom is back. but, is it really him?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	half a heart (without you)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammatical errors! enjoy, thank you!

"it's raining hard," jinyoung mumbled while looking outside of the window. 

he was very focused in watching how hard the raindrops fell and hit the ground, so he didn't realize someone has entered the room.

then, he felt a pair of strong arms hugging his waist, he was startled. 

he knew this arms, he knew who will give such warm hug like this, he knew it.

it was lim jaebeom, his one and only lover, his one and only husband.

"jㅡjaebeom?" he asked after he turned his head to make sure.

jaebeom smiled warmly, that smile, he missed it, a lot.

"yes, babe?"

tears gathered in jinyoung's eyes, can't believe in what he saw. his husband is definitely here, hugging him warmly just like it used to be.

"is this really you?" jinyoung cupped jaebeom's face, stroked it lightly. jaebeom released the hug to see him better.

jaebeom held jinyoung's wrist, he also rubbed jinyoung's backhand with his thumb gently.

"yes, it is really me. it's not just my soul nor my spirit. my body is also here with complete parts." jaebeom looked down then back to jinyoung's eyes that were covered by tears.

"but, how do youㅡ" jinyoung couldn't finish his own words, he was too happy nearly fainting to see his husband is back here in his arms.

-

jaebeom works as sailor that come home once a month, then he'll stay for five days before come back to the sea.

about nine months ago, there was a news that stated the ship where jaebeom worked in got an accident because of storm, hundreds of people were injured, missing and the worst is passed away.

that day, jinyoung just sit in front of the tv all day. tried to contact jaebeom or his company but it was all failed. nobody can be contacted.

he felt really uneasy, he even went to jaebeom's company to make sure his husband is alright. but the answer is they don't know it yet.

his uneasiness grow as time goes, and one day, the day his world broke down.

jaebeom was stated passed away.

he stared blankly at the tv, the list of passed away people increased and he found jaebeom's name there.

he cried so hard until he was out of breath. his friends, yugyeom and mark even have to stay with him for a month.

and today, he found his husband back in his arms, even with the couple sweater they bought on their first anniversary. he couldn't be more happier than ever.

"i was actually survived that time. but, my physics were very weak, so, the news just stated me as a passed away victim. in fact, i was in treatment at hospital. month after month, i'm getting better so here i am now." said jaebeom. jinyoung just watch him in admiration as if he still can't believe that jaebeom is here.

"i already made us meal in downstairs, would you?" jaebeom bent his body a little and gave his hand, as if told jinyoung to grab his hand, like a royal family.

jinyoung smiled so widely, his cheesy husband is back, he felt like he is the happiest person in the world.

-

"jinyoung? jinyoung, wake up. you're crying in your sleep again."

a faint sound came to his ears. he was confused, wasn't he supposed to have meal with jaebeom?

he opened his eyes a little bit, he saw mark with worry expression.

"are you dreaming about jaebeom again?"

jinyoung felt his heart is beaten up with sharp things multiple times.

it was just a dream, his husband is just a dream. jaebeom's presence isn't real.

he cried again, luckily mark was there to give him a soothing hug, although it can't be compared to jaebeom's.

-

_'jaebeom, it's jinyoung. how's heaven? you must be enjoying it a lot. i'm sorry if i can't be strong, i was crying again thinking about you, and i even try to follow you to the heaven, luckily yugyeom found me before it was too late.'_

_'honestly, my life feels so empty without you here. i already get used to you leaves me once a month, but i can't get used to you leaves me forever. it is the hardest thing to do.'_

_'jaebeom, i'm gonna release a book that tells our story, from my perspective how it feels to have such perfect husband like you. everyday, i feel so grateful to have you in my life. even though you left earlier.'_

_'jaebeom, i'm not gonna ask you to come back to me in a real form. it's the most impossible thing to ask. but, can you come into my dream again? i wanna hold you, hug you, kiss you, and do anything i couldn't do with you when you're still here. even if it's just a dream, i'd still be very happy. i don't care if i'd feel more hurt when i wake up, i just want to see you again.'_

jinyoung sighed, he can't bear the pain. 

he wrote the last sentence, _'i think that's all for this time, jaebeom. please know that i do always love you whenever and wherever you are.'_

jinyoung finished writing, then he fold the letter and put it on jaebeom's tombstone. not long after that, he felt the wind gently blown across his neck.

he smiled, he knew it was jaebeom because he will never ever leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
